The present invention is related generally to the isolation and cloning of genes and obtaining products encoded by the gene. More particularly, the present invention is related to the isolation, cloning, sequencing and expression of the human CRIPTO gene and producing an isolated, substantially pure gene products including mRNA and recombinant CRIPTO protein.
"CRIPTO" is a new human gene which has never been previously described. The gene has been isolated, cloned and completely sequenced. FIG. 1 shows the nucleotide sequence of the CRIPTO cDNA and the amino acid sequence deduced therefrom. FIG. 1 also shows the amino acid sequence of the natural CRIPTO protein and FIG. 2 the amino acid sequence of the recombinant E. coli derived CRIPTO protein.